A Shy Love
by AnImE-LoLiPoP
Summary: Marina is the new farm girl on Castanet Island. What will she do when she meets a wizard? Who just happens to be the man of her dreams? Read to find out! Farmer Hikari/Akari like X Wizard
1. New Beginnings

**Hello, this is my first story so sorry if it sucks! I'm trying really hard, so please read it completely through and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon but if I did that would be so awesome!**

**Now on with story!**

* * *

"What am I going to do?!" I groaned. "This place is a dump!!!" I decided to take a moment to let this all sink in. You see I found out about a "great deal" in my hometown's newspaper to get a farm and house for free! It seemed like a great idea at the time, move away from the city and into a rural country town and earn lots of money on a large prosperous farm!!! Who wouldn't want that? But of course it all seemed to good to be true and it was. This place truly is a dump! By the way I probably should mention my name is Marina Summers. I am a short 21 year old with long, curly, brunette hair and bright violet eyes. A lot of people tell me I'm pretty, I think I'm pretty average. I grew up in a large city only leaving it during the summer to go on vacation to my grandparent's farm in Mineral Town. This is why I decided to get a farm in the first place. I have always loved rural areas and farm animals, so why not live the dream and get my own farm? So here I am on Castanet Island looking at this trash heap I can now call my farm. "I suppose I should start unpacking." I sighed. I walked to the front door and opened it with a creak. Surprisingly, for the outside, the inside isn't to bad. There's a kitchen, a bed, a table and chairs, and even an armoire! "Well I could get used to this place, I guess." Just as I started unpacking a knock came from the door. "Coming!" I call. I open the door to meet a short pudgy man wearing an odd blue suit. "Hello?" I ask. "Yes, hello, I'm the mayor of Harmonica Town, my name is Hamilton." he said with an overly wide grin plastered to his face. I smiled back and said "Oh, It's nice to meet you, my name is Marina." "My what a wonderful name for such a cute girl!" he stated a little to happily. What the heck is wrong with this man?! What is he like 105 and he's calling me "cute"?! I am most definitely creeped out! "Uh….Yeah….Thanks!" I said quickly, hoping to end this conversation soon. "I just want you to know that if you need any help farming you should come ask me!" "Ok then, thank you…Goodbye!" "Oh… yes, I suppose I should leave you to your unpacking…Goodbye!" he said while running off. "I'm glad to have that over." I sighed. I then began to unpack my things once again. Upon finishing I decided it would be best to go and meet some of the locals of the town. I then skipped off to town to meet some new friends. "I think I'll go to the inn first." I stated upon entering the town. As I walked through the door of the inn I was greeted by a peach-haired man in an apron. "Yo, I haven't seen you around here before, who are you?" he said with a rather emotionless expression on his face. "Hey, I'm the new farmer. My name is Marina." I said with a smile on my face. His expression quickly changed to one of happiness and interest and he stated "Pleasure to meet you, the name's Chase and I'm the cook at this inn." "Oh, nice to meet you to, how's the food here?" "What do you think? As long as I'm making it the food is PERFECT!" he smirked. I began to laugh. "Someone's got a big head now don't they?" He just looked at me and began to laugh. "Whatever you say, shorty!" "Hey, I'm not short, I'm fun sized!" I said with a scowl. He just broke down into a fit of laughter. "I think we're going to be good friends, shorty!" "Same here, peachy!" I giggled. Then I decided to run out before he could get me back for his unwanted nickname. "Maybe I'll go to the clinic now…Wait, what's that weird house on the hill?" I questioned to no one but myself. "I'm going to investigate!" I stated. I walked up to the house and began to knock on the door. "Hmm…No one's answering…Let's go in!" I decided. I begin to open the door and slowly walk in. "Hello?" I call. "Is anybody there?"...........

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if that was a little boring and amateurish… I'm really trying!!! I'll try to put up a new chapter as soon as possible! Please review! Ideas, praise, and constructive criticism are all appreciated!!! Thank you again!**


	2. An Interesting Encounter

**Sorry I haven't been on in forever guys! I feel terrible! Please read and review anyway and I'll try to update more often from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon! ****=(**

**Last Time**

_I walked up to the house and began to knock on the door. "Hmm…No one's answering…Let's go in!" I decided. I begin to open the door and slowly walk in. "Hello?" I call. "Is anybody there?"..........._

**Chapter 2**

The house was rather dark inside. 'Kind of gloomy…' I thought. "Who's there?" calls a males voice from upstairs. "I'm the new farmer. My name is Marina." I yell back. "Why are you in my house? I thought the door was locked." he says. "I'm sorry for intruding and no the door wasn't locked…" I say apologetically. Suddenly, the lights come on and the room becomes much brighter. It's a rather nice house, simple but nice. The only thing that wasn't average about it was the huge telescope sticking out of the roof, or the man next to it for that matter. He was tall with mousy blonde hair cut into an artful style with his bangs partially covering one eye and a braid going down the left side. His eyes were another thing entirely. They seemed to be two different colors, green and gold, and had an oddly ethereal look to them. His mouth was in the shape of an emotionless line. He was wearing an outfit consisting of a purple jacket of sorts with a black turtleneck and a pair of plain white pants. He was also wearing a lot of jewelry and had a weird tattoo under his right eye. 'Wow… He's gorgeous….' I thought to myself in a trance. "Is there any reason why you are staring at me?" he asked in an emotionless drawl. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said blushing sheepishly. "So, why are you here?" he asks again in the same tone as before. "I was just meeting everyone in town when I saw your house and thought I would introduce myself." I said quietly. "Next time know that I don't really fancy visitors in my house." "I'm sorry! I didn't…." "That's right you didn't." he said cutting me off. "I am the Wizard of Castanet Island. That's all you need to now about me." "Ok then…" I said quietly. "Also, I prefer to be left alone, so don't come back." "I'm sorry then… I'll just be going…" I said dejectedly. "Goodbye" he says turning around. 'Wow! He's kinda mean." I thought when I got back outside. 'Well, I guess I'm just going to have to get ol' Wiz to chill out.' I thought with a smirk.

**To Be Continued**

**Well? Was it ok? I'm sorry I haven't been around much! I'll try to update more often. Please review! Praise and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


End file.
